


В тебе

by MusicalRainbow, wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || R-NC17 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: То, как Тони под ним кончает, невероятно.





	В тебе

То, как Тони отдаётся, поражает.

Тянется за прикосновениями, наслаждается и, даже когда сил уже нет, хочет ещё.

В постели, он такой же, как в работе — полностью погружён в то, что делает. Джеймсу очень повезло, что он не по-человечески вынослив.

Сейчас Тони стоит на коленях, прижавшись грудью к кровати, и Джеймс уже почти себя не контролирует, входя быстро и чуть грубо. Но как только чувствует лёгкую дрожь в его теле, застывает.

Нет, ещё рано. Он хочет продлить это поднимающееся в груди ощущение. Хочет заставить Тони совершенно потерять голову.

Он наваливается на него, вынуждая улечься. Тони пытается возразить, но Джеймс прижимает его всем телом, крепко обнимает за плечи, не позволяя двигаться, и кладёт ладонь на горло, вынуждая поднять голову.

Чуть грубо раздвигает ему ноги, и Тони хрипит и сжимает в кулаках простыню, когда Джеймс делает первый глубокий толчок.

И не замолкает ни на секунду, повторяя речитативом:

— Да. Да. Да. Да-да-да-да, Дже-е-еймс.

Это идеальная музыка.

Идеальный ритм.

Джеймс ускоряется, и Тони глухо кричит, когда кончает. Он бы, наверно, выгнулся, но Джеймс держит крепко, не позволяя, лишь продолжает двигаться сквозь его ошеломительный оргазм.

Джеймс кончает долго, стонет и даже, кажется, рычит, оставаясь в Тони как можно глубже и чувствуя, как сокращаются внутри мышцы, плотней обхватывая член.

Он не встречал такого раньше, видел только в порно.

И, чёрт, то, как Тони под ним кончает... это невероятно.


End file.
